Aspects of the present disclosure relate to cloud computing, and more particular aspects relate to multiple-architecture support in cloud computing.
Container technology provides lightweight abstractions for applications including their own file system and network stack. Advancements in container usage model and application development and deployment has made containers a viable alternative deployment model over virtual machine instances. Containers often provide high density of workload instances when compared to virtualization technology since they may share underlying operation system (OS) infrastructure, and may not have a need to run a full OS kernel within each instance.